The Second Official Date
by Alexis Viddell
Summary: It's the morning after Kathleen Kelly and Joe Fox found out their true identities. What events await them the day after the romantic kiss they shared in the garden? One shot. If it's favorited enough and I get good reviews, I'll consider writing more
1. Chapter 1

**The Second (Official) Date**

_By VampyMuseGirl_

The bustling sounds of New York had awakened Kathleen Kelly from her slumber. It was hard to believe that NY152 had been Joe Fox all along. That fact was hard for her to accept. If he hadn't shown his appealing traits to her while he proclaimed that he wanted to be her friend, they definitely would not have been where they were today. It was just yesterday when Kathleen shared a kiss with her big, bad rival: Joe Fox. He had put her out of business and without a job! However, she couldn't resist his charm when he acted like a decent human being and not a bottom-dweller. His physical attractiveness helped him out as well when it came to appeal towards Kathleen. As she remained between her sheets, nestled up all warm and cozy, she couldn't hold back a beaming smile when she thought of all the effort Joe had gone through just to make the guessing game of who NY152 was. Who knew Joe Fox had a sense of humor and was a romantic?

Kathleen stretched along the length of her bed and sat up instantly. She clapped her hands ecstatically fast and launched herself onto her feet. Quickly dodging the corners and door frames, she slid on her socks along the wooden floor and stopped cold at the sight of her laptop. The gentle humming sound coming from it was almost an invitation to come and open it up. As she walked towards the laptop, she rubbed her hands in anticipation before sitting down in her computer chair. With the gentle push of the laptop button, it unlatched and Kathleen guided it fully open. An old photograph of her and her mother in front of The Shop Around The Corner welcomed her. Kathleen kissed three of her fingertips before placing them upon her mother's face.

"Hi mom!" She smiled and continued on; navigating through the icons on her desktop until she found the icon labeled: AOL. After she double clicked and inputted her login information, the annoying sound of high pitched beeping and scratches began as it connected. It went silent. She awaited the lovely sound of her email box beckoning to her: "You've got mail," but it never happened. Kathleen's mouth dropped.

"What in the world..." She wondered if her computer was simply taking too long to load her email notifications. Without any patience, she clicked open her email box. It was empty. Worry began to set in. Bad thoughts began to consume her: _Did I make myself too available? Was it a bad idea that I kissed him when I found out that Joe Fox was NY152? Was everything that happened yesterday in the park just a charade to Joe Fox? I wouldn't put it passed him. _Then, a beautiful chiming sounded and a pop-up window appeared on her screen.

**NY152:**** Good morning, Shopgirl! I hope you had a restful sleep. **

Kathleen smiled and stared at the blinking cursor as it awaited her fingers to touch the keys in response.

**Shopgirl:**** Good morning, NY152! I slept very well, thank you! I'll admit, I was a little worried when I woke up and didn't hear those three magic words this morning.**

**NY152:**** I'm sorry. I thought I would try something a little different from the norm, since you know who I really am now. We've only used AIM once. I've actually been up for a while waiting for you to sign on. **

**Shopgirl:**** Oh really? I'm sorry if you've been waiting too long.**

**NY152:**** It's not a problem! I actually had enough time to shower and get dressed for the day. I was hoping we could bump into each other at Starbuck's. Are you busy this morning?**

**Shopgirl:**** That sounds like a wonderful idea! Your ex, Patricia, gave me the day off. I told her that I had just found out some startling news and couldn't make it in today.**

**NY152:**** Ahh, what startling news?**

**Shopgirl:**** Maybe I over-exaggerated a little. The news that you were NY152. I didn't get into details with her about it.**

**NY152:**** You know, Patricia will want to know every detail why you took the day off. We can think of some stories over coffee and pastries. I'll see you in 20 minutes?**

**Shopgirl:**** Sounds perfect! See you then!**

**NY152: ****I look forward to it!**

A second later, her messenger notified her that Joe Fox had signed off of AIM. Repeating his actions, she signed off and went to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for her second, official date with Joe Fox. She wasn't sure how this romance between them would blossom. A few dates here and there and she'd be sure to know where they'd be. They already shared their first passionate kiss in one of the most beautiful places in New York City. Kathleen yearned for more moments like that with Joe Fox. Unfortunately, Joe Fox was very unpredictable. Over the next few dates, he'd have to try very hard to earn her trust and show that he's genuinely interested in her. The old Joe Fox she knew would probably have one thing set on his mind at this point and it'd only be so he could brag to his buddies that he slept with the lady who worked at the bookstore that his store had put out of business. However, Kathleen was willing to give him a second chance to prove that he wasn't as terrible as he had come off during their first few meetings before the big reveal of who they really were.

Kathleen smoothed out her skirt and buttoned the top button of her cardigan before reaching out and spritzing herself with a light vanilla scented body spray. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Well, here we go!" She smiled at herself in the mirror. As she reached the front door of her New York apartment, she took in another deep breath, opened the door, walked down the steps, and was welcomed by the busy sounds of New York City. "I just love New York in the spring!" Kathleen took in the sights before she started off at a skip and made her way towards Starbuck's.


	2. Author's Note about Final Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I have never received so many comments and encouraging words from fans of my You've Got Mail epilogue. So, I decided to indulge the fans of my story and went ahead and made another chapter to Kathleen and Joe's romance from the movie, "You've Got Mail." I hope those of you who've been waiting for an extra chapter are pleased with it. I tried to wrap up their second date nicely with some comedy, romance, and anxiety in one final chapter. After this addition, I'm quite certain there will be no more chapters for Kathleen and Joe created by me. The first one was supposed to be the only fanfiction I wanted to make about them. But when the fans speak, I listen and cater to their wants. I'm a sucker like that. Enjoy!

**Sincerely,**

_VampyMuseGirl_


	3. Final Chapter

**A Defining Sense Of Self**

_By VampyMuseGirl_

The quick, ten-minute stroll through the busy streets of Manhattan had gone by very fast. It was easy to have time pass you by when you were enjoying yourself. The entire way to Starbuck's, all I kept thinking about was, "I wonder if we're going to kiss again! Will he make his feelings for me public? If he does, he's a keeper!" Of course, I said this all inwardly with a grin that nobody would be able to hide from anyone. As I turned the corner to Starbuck's, the line had formed outside the door. This predicament kept me at a standstill on the corner of West 67th Street and Columbus Avenue. I stood there for a minute, waiting to see if the line would die down, but it wasn't. In fact, it seemed to have gotten longer and busier. Suddenly, I heard my text notification from my cellphone in my hand purse.

**NY152: ** Are you just going to stand there? Or will you be coming in? I saved us a seat. You'll be able to spot me. I'm almost certain.

I forgot that I had activated the AOL Instant Messenger application on my phone and that it was set to automatically log in after each time I restarted my phone! I smiled, locked my phone, placed it back into my hand purse and made my way across the crosswalk, approaching the busy coffee bar. "Excuse me," I repeated several times, until I came up to a man that wouldn't budge, "I have someone waiting just inside. Can I please squeeze through?" The gray-haired, balding man who may have had a few too many donuts and New York hot dogs in his time gave me a look of annoyance. I stood up straight and gave him a look of shock because instead of kindly moving so I could get into the coffee bar, he didn't budge! My jaw stood agape while I threw my hands in the air in a quick motion. "There's just no getting through here, is there?" I asked him. He gave me a quick grunt and turned back around as if I didn't exist.

A familiar voice carried from inside. It was Joe Fox. "Excuse me, sir? Would you be so..." The gray-haired, balding man seemed to be put back by Joe Fox's presence, fumbling over himself as he stood in front of me, still blocking my entry into the coffee bar.

"Mr. Fox! Sir! I love your bookstore. It has been a god-send! I just want to thank you personally for opening that place up. Looks like business is booming for you, huh sir?" The man had gone rosy in the cheeks, almost sweating from his encounter with "THE" Joe Fox.

As the man continued, Joe Fox nodded thoughtfully, smiling his charismatic smile, being very modest. "I'm glad you enjoy it! It's always nice to hear the opinions of readers such as yourself." Joe Fox shook the man's hand and held his hand towards me, "I was hoping you could let this lovely lady through. She's not looking to cut in line. I actually have our table right over there. Would you be so kind?" He asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Sure thing, Mr. Fox!" The man who once did not want to move for me suddenly stepped aside as if I was on fire and he had to make lots of room for my escape. I walked passed the man, my jaw still agape, looking at him and then back at Joe Fox.

"How do you always manage to do that?" I asked him with genuine curiosity. Joe Fox always seemed to have a way of sweet-talking anyone to get what he wanted and oftentimes, got it. I recalled the time he sweet-talked the cashier at the grocery store to let me pass through the cash only line when I didn't have any cash. He sweet-talked her into running my credit card without a problem. Of course, after the transaction was made, she still shot me a look of contempt. Maybe because I was leaving with the man of her dreams in tow.

Joe Fox shot me a grin, holding my hand and leading me to the table he reserved for us. "You can call it a natural gift." He replied. On the tabletop was a copy of Pride and Prejudice with a long-stemmed red rose sticking out of it's pages. I was beginning to feel more and more like a fish with the amount of times my jaw was dropping open this morning. "How did you...how do you..." I fumbled over my words.

"I felt bad. I really did. That night I stood you up," he paused for a moment, furrow his brows, "or didn't stand you up, technically." He chuckled nervously. "I really felt terrible that night, even though I did spend time with you. You were looking for your Mr. Darcy all night and I made a game out of it. Take this book and rose as a token of my sincerest apologies, Kathleen." Joe Fox handed me the book, removed the rose, and playfully placed it between his teeth.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Apology accepted. However, if you got any teeth marks on that rose, I may have to decline that gift." Joe Fox quickly removed it, wiped the stem that had been in his mouth, and offered it to me. I happily accepted it and sat down in the chair he had pulled out for me, sitting down after I had made myself comfortable.

"I can't believe how busy it is right now!" I observe loudly amongst the noise, fidgeting with my necklace.

"Everyone needs their caffeine fix. I hope you don't mind that I talk a little bit of business to you," Joe Fox waited for a sign that it was okay to carry on with his point. "When I was create the blueprints for Fox Books, one of the first things we came up with was a coffee spot. We knew we'd get tons of business selling consumers books and legal, addictive stimulants. I mean, after you buy a good book, don't you just want to sit down with a coffee, open it up, and just enjoy it in a nice coffee shop? This is where most of America's money is going into!" Joe Fox's eyes seemed to glint with excitement. I couldn't help but smile back at him and chuckle.

"Wow, Joe Fox! This talk of work really gets you going, huh?" I nod, giving a tinge of sarcasm in my tone. He looked at me, cleared his throat, and adjusted himself in his seat.

"I'm sorry for talking business. It's our second date. We should be getting to know each other more," he paused, "except, I kind of know a lot about you already, being you used to be my worst nemesis." Joe Fox looked down at the table and back up at me. Did he not have any remorse?

"Joe, do you really have to go..." I had begun, but before I knew it, Joe Fox had stood up from his seat, leaned over the table, and kissed me. He actually kissed me! In front of all these people!

He stopped and sat back down, "I had to stop you mid-sentence, before you'd say something that would probably cause us to argue and we'd be right back at square one, ShopGirl." He was right. The kiss we had shared wiped any mean, unkind thing I was going to say to him. I sat there with a dreamy expression on my face, my toes curled in my ballet-type slippers.

"So, what am I going to tell Patricia?" I asked him. He pondered about my question for a minute. Stewing around as if to come up with the answer to a million dollar question.

"Well, you could tell her that you have to get emergency surgery." He paused. "Or, you could say that you had to make nice with one of your worst enemies." At that moment, Joe Fox began pointing at himself. I shook my head, looking down at the table and back at Joe.

"You're so...I don't know what you call it! Crazy? Funny? A mixture of both? I can't find the word about you." Joe Fox remained smiling at me. Those eyes were tantalizing. Those smile wrinkles on the side of his eyes proved to me that he had shared many good, happy times with many people in his life so far. This was a good sign!

"Well, since you can't think of the word and we've already got your story for Patricia figured out, want to go and catch a movie?" Out of his jacket pocket, he produced two tickets to see Pride and Prejudice on the big screen. Not the older version, but the new one starring Colin Firth. I smiled, snagging my ticket out of his hand.

"Yes! I'd love to!" I rejoiced.

Joe Fox rose from his seat, held out his hand, and helped me up, pushing my seat in after me. "But before we go, let's get some coffee! The line conveniently has shortened and we have an hour before the movie."

We stood in line holding hands the entire way to the barista. I felt like a school girl with her very first boyfriend. Sure, there would be some wrinkles I'd have to iron out with Joe Fox, but I was up for the challenge. We could very well make this romance work!

The coins Joe Fox dropped into the tip jar clinked loudly and we were back on the busy streets of New York. This time, Shopgirl and NY152 were no longer walking alone. This would be one of the many walks they'd embark on for the rest of their days together.

**THE END**


End file.
